oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Krystilia/Strategies
Although other Slayer master tasks may be completed in both Wilderness and mainland locations, all of Krystilia's tasks must be done in the Wilderness. That means players should only take gear they are willing to lose. WARNING: Assess and mitigate risks, and do NOT ever take any items you cannot afford to lose! Map of the Wilderness Requirements Krystilia has no requirements, but players should be sufficient enough to survive in the Wilderness. They should also possess decent stats since she can assign monsters ranging from Combat level 8 to 470, especially in terms of Wilderness bosses. Suggested skills * * * * * (Protect from Melee and all protection prayers) * (Fire Bolt or a better spell recommended if using) Equipment As you are in the Wilderness, the last thing you want to do is skull. Skulling in the Wilderness means you are limited to keeping only one item in Items Kept on Death only if Protect Item is activated and not deactivated by Smite. If you die while skulled while Protect Item was deactivated or smited, you WILL lose all items. Dragonhide (Melee + Ranged)= |helm2 = |helm3 = / or |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = or |neck2 = |neck3 = |neck4 = / To save space and if using as a means of teleportation|cape1 = / |cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = / or |legs3 = / or |legs4 = (melee) or (ranged) |weapon1 = / |weapon2 = / |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |weapon5 = |gloves1 = / |gloves2 = / |gloves3 = / |gloves4 = / |gloves5 = |boots1 = / |boots2 = |ring1 = / |shield1 = / |shield2 = / |shield3 = }} |-| Defence and Prayer= |helm2 = |helm3 = / or |helm4 = / For prayer helm5 = / |neck1 = |neck2 = / To save space and if using as a means of teleportation|cape1 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape2 = |cape3 = / |body1 = / or |body2 = / |body3 = / |body4 = |legs1 = / |legs2 = / or |legs3 = / or |legs4 = / or |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |boots1 = / |weapon1 = / |weapon2 = / |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |weapon5 = }} |-| Magic= |helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = / To save space and if using as a means of teleportation|cape1 = God cape|cape2 = Cape of Accomplishment|cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |boots1 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |weapon1 = / |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = }} Inventory Note: A lockpick is needed to open the Axe Hut to slay magic axes. For the inventory, you want to bring food, a looting bag, and some runes for spell-casting and/or teleporting if using. Also, a one-click teleport is recommended especially if in sub-level 29 Wilderness. If in Deep Wilderness, you will have to either run down to lower-level Wilderness or to a teleport point, such as an obelisk or the Wilderness lever. Dragonstone teleportation jewellery (namely Amulet of glory, Combat bracelet, Ring of wealth or Skills necklace) or the royal seed pod can teleport you out, up to level 30 Wilderness. A Dinh's bulwark provides huge defensive bonuses and can be used to escape pkers if you can afford one. Potions are completely optional, but if using Prayer, then several Prayer potions are mandatory. If taking potions, it is recommended to take a (Super) combat potion (or Ranging potion if using Ranged) to spare inventory space. As for food, it is recommended to fill the rest of your inventory with at least lobsters, preferably monkfish, or better. Tips and tricks *Using the Arceuus spellbook with spare runes to cast the respective reanimation spell of the Slayer monster you are assigned to, provided it drops an ensouled head, can earn you some Prayer experience. This works only if you just recently received the drop, however. *Along with anglerfish, bringing a couple of Saradomin brews, a Super restore and Anti-venom can lengthen your chance at survival during player-killer encounters. Also, you might want to consider prayer-switching and bringing Dinh's bulwark and switch gear (e.g. Melee armour to Black d'hide body and chaps, or Ranged armour to Rune platebody and legs/skirt). Have a protection prayer (preferably Protect from Magic since PK'ers usually start off using Magic) and Protect Item set as quick prayers. Also, Augury or Mystic Might could help boost up defences further. Switch overheads based on their attacks. *Because you will be slaying monsters instead of players, it's advised that you go to Options -> Controls and set the player attack options to hidden. Doing so lowers the chances of being skull-tricked by PKers, as you will not be able to attack players first. *If praying, it is not advised to use fast-draining prayers, such as Piety, because food is crucial to have out in the Wilderness. Also, you want to save prayer points for protection prayers. *Bank your emblems as soon as possible if you have multiple since they are always risked. *At 84 Thieving, you can steal from the Wilderness Rogues' Chests to make the rogues aggressive towards you while also making some extra money. *Aggro is good to have out in the Wilderness especially if you are bring flanked by a PKer as it could buy you some time to escape. Also, you could try X-logging, which is clicking the red X on your screen or game client to close it, before killing a monster or while battling it, depending on how difficult the monster is to take down. *A clue box can be used to protect your clue scroll within the Wilderness. *You can also use an imp-in-a-box or two to bank your emblems or other high-risk items, but 71 Hunter is required to catch imps, and it will not work if past level 30 Wilderness or if tele-blocked. *Use an expeditious bracelet if you want to finish your task faster. *Use a bracelet of slaughter if you want to extend your task as much as possible, useful if you are hunting for mysterious emblems and get an easy task (Spiders, Skeletons, Scorpions for example). *For tanking, the Dragonfire Shield would be a lot more beneficial to use over a dragon defender, but all risks should be assessed and taken into account. References Category:Strategies Category:Wilderness Category:Slayer